fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fievel in Trouble
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were flying toward the Forbidden Mountain. "Who could've done this?" asked Bubbles. When Blossom saw a castle in the distance, she pointed to it. "It's Belladonna's castle." she said. An hour later, the Powerpuff Girls had just now arrived at Narissa's castle in the Forbidden Mountain. They cautiously approached the drawbridge that lead to inside of the castle. They checked, and they saw that no one was on the drawbridge. They quietly began to float across until they came to a halt when they saw a weasel guard on patrol on the bridge. They quickly ducked into a hiding spot as the weasel guard patrolled near them. He looked around, giving a thought that someone was there, but there wasn't. So he turned around to leave. Blossom peeked out to see him leaving. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup came out from their hiding spot, minimized themselves, and went through a hole on the wall of the castle. As they got inside, they cautiously began to move, but they suddenly ran into Greasy, who didn't notice them. Greasy was too busy sharpening his axe. The Three Powerpuff Girls then went in a different direction, but then ran into a weasel, who was sleeping. They flew then ran into a terrifying gargoyle that scared them, then they ran into the other, and the other, until they completely flew off. Then they noticed noises coming from a room in the castle. They went to a window of that room to investigate, and what they found surprised them. Its appeared to be several of the weasels dancing around a huge fire, which is mainly a celebration due to the fact that Belladonna succeeded on her curse. Then the Powerpuff Girls noticed Belladonna was sitting on her throne, petting Ichy back. "What a pity Prince Fievel can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Belladonna said to Ichy. "All is said and done, my queen!" replied Ichy. Then Belladonna got up as she and Ichy walked off to the dungeon as the Powerpuff Girls quietly followed them. Soon, Belladonna reached the door to Fievel's cell and unlocked it, and she and Ichy went inside. Fievel was there sitting while chained to a wall with chains around his wrists and ankles. When he heard Belladonna coming in, he looks up at her and glared at her as Belladonna approached the Russian boy mouse. "Oh come now, Prince Fievel. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true!" said Belladonna. At the same time, the Powerpuff Girls appeared at the door's window watching and listening in. Then Belladonna used her magic to rub her hand over the ball on her scepter and showed it to the prince. At first, the ball was just blackness, then all the sudden, it showed the tower where Olivia was sleeping in the room. "Behold, King Basil of Baker Street's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Olivia Flaversham. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same Scottish girl mouse, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Magnificent chocolates in her eyes, fur the color of the warmest, softest sand at the beach. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." said Belladonna, telling the prince's fate. In the imagery of the ball, it showed Fievel as an old Russian boy mouse leaving Belladonna's castle. But yet, Belladonna's voice actually dripped with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." said Belladonna. Then Fievel angrily tried to get at Belladonna, but he remembered that he was still chained to the wall and growled at her. Belladonna just laughed evilly. Buttercup charged towards Belladonna in anger as she said, "That does it! I say we kick her..." But the black-haired girl was held back by Blossom, who said, "It's okay, Buttercup." Ichy then noticed that Buttercup was speaking and turned towards the window. "Who's that?" asked the prehistoric bird, looking around. But didn't see the hidden Powerpuff Girls. "It must be my imagination." Ichy shrugged. "Come, my pet." said Belladonna, "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Then she and Ichy began to leave. But before they did, Belladonna stopped at the door and said, "A most gratifying day." Then they exited Fievel's cell. Outside, Belladonna locked the door and turned to Ichh. "For the first time in five years, I shall sleep well." said Anabelle's evil twin. "Indeed you shall, my queen. You shall indeed." Ichy replied. As Belladonna and Ichy walked away, Ichy suspiciously looked back, knowing that someone was there. "Now there is something you don't see every day." said the prehistoric bird. Blossom peeked out from their hiding spot and saw Belladonna going to her chamber to sleep. Then the Powerpuff Girls moved into the cell and went back to their original sizes. The prince was surprised when he saw them as they approached him. He wanted to say something, but Blossom said, "Shh, no time to explain". Then she and Bubbles started zapping Fievel's chains as Buttercup worked on the door, zapping the locks to unlock it. By the time Fievel was free, he started to move, but Blossom stopped him for a moment. "Wait, prince Fievel," she said. "The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue." With a whirl of Blossom's wand, a shining red shield appeared in Fievel's right hand. "And this mighty sword of truth". Then she magically made a long medieval sword appear in Fievel's left hand. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." said Blossom. Then she, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Fievel began to make their way outside the cell, but Ichy was waiting for them. When they got out, Ichy screamed, "Kill that Russian boy mouse and those three Powerpuff Girls! ATTACK!!!" Then he flew off. The Powerpuff Girls and Fievel started up the stairs. Then they came to a halt when they saw that Ichy had brought the weasels downstairs as they charged at Fievel. Fievel and the Powerpuff Girls ran in the other direction. At a window, Fievel fought some of them, but he knew that there were too many to deal with. Fievel then jumped out the window with the Powerpuff Girls following him. Wilbur was locked in a cage when he saw them. "Fievel! Over here!" yelled Wilbur. Fievel immediately went over, unlocked the cage, and brought him out. "Now let's get out of here!" said Wilbur, as Fievel climbed onto his back. Then several weasels from above dropped large rocks down at him. Blossom cried, "Fievel, watch out!" And she used her magic to zap the falling rocks, turning them into bubbles. As they ran, the Toon Patrol pulled back their bows and shot arrows at the Russian boy mouse. Once again, Blossom intervened and turned the arrows into flying flowers. Fievel and the others quickly ran for the exit. But ahead of them, several weasel guards poured hot oil down at him. Using her wand, Blossom turned the oil into a rainbow. Ichy then started to fly towards Belladonna's tower to wake his master. "Belladonna! Belladonna, wake up! They're getting away! They're not dead anymore!" he called. But Ichy was followed by Buttercup when she noticed. "Why, I oughta!" Buttercup tried to hit him with her magic, but she kept missing him each time. But then she hid to ambush him, and when he got near, she jumped out and zapped Ichy, turning the prehistoric bird into stone just outside Belladonna's door. Then she went back to the others. Belladonna had appeared outside the door, mainly because of the loud noises. "Silence!" yelled Belladonna. Then she turned to Ichy and said, "You, tell those fools to..." But she noticed that Ichy had now turned to stone. Then she noticed Fievel, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Wilbur escaping. "No! No!" said Belladonna. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs